


What Matters [A Cinderella AU fanfiction]

by Spicyday



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Awkward Conversations, Cinderella Elements, Comedy, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Cinderella, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Princes & Princesses, Self-Indulgent, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyday/pseuds/Spicyday
Summary: Granger were always alone after the death of his father. Living in a house with his Step-mother and two step sisters, plus the busy older brother, Granger struggled to live on his own. He believed his life would always be grey, untill he met him.________________________________________________A gift for my friend @miltrude. Thank you for being the first reader to read his fanfiction, you are such an encouragement *throws all the love in the air*
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	What Matters [A Cinderella AU fanfiction]

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahashs welcome to my contribution to MLBB fanfiction, haha. Bear with me please, 
> 
> I cant write btw :D

_"Whenever you fall, you need to stand up again. Whenever you are hurt you need to raise up again. That's how we get to this point, Granger."_

_A dark haired male with white tips looked at his father with a questioning look. "What do you mean, dad?" He asked_

_"Someday... There will be problems in your life that will change your life forever... I want you to be strong if faced with these kinds of things happen in the future." The father stared up at the night sky, crossing his hands._

_"Alright dad... I will be strong."_

Granger wished he is more stronger.

The male sat near the window in his room, gazing outside, looking at an armored person just left the house via horse with a horrible news.

His father is missing and presumed dead after he left to do a bussiness outside of the country, it said that the carrieage carrying his father are broken and almost unidentified near the border with dead bodies scattered in the area. They couldnt find his Father's remain, but all of his stuff are there scattered like the broken carriage.

With puffy cheecks and red eyes, Granger dragged his body heavoly to his own bed, trying his best to sleep.

 _He doesnt like when his father is not around_.

ssstttttsss

_He doesnt like being alone_

Granger jolted awake from his sleep, wet. Noticing another presence, he looked up to see his stepmother Alice with a cup on her hand.

"M-Mother?" He asked in a low voice.

"Wakey wakey Gran, the house isnt going to be clean itself."

Walking downstair and heading to the kitchen to grab supplies he saw a brunette doing the dishes, the male noticed him coming in "Gran, I-" he looked at the raven's flushed face. "Are you going to be fine?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

In a house with 3 people and a kingdom with thousands of civilians, Granger is left alone by his father to the world beyond the living.

With a heavy heart Granger answeared "I try to."  
____________________________________________

Granger is out at the barn, taking care of the horses. His father is a bussiness man that owns a farm and a barn to support the family' food and supply, he also sells or rent horses for different purposes. It is both a work of his parents, Granger is happy to be able to continue it. But after they died things are harder since the Stepmother and her two daughter joined joined his life.

They are what people say a socialite. They also refuse to help his father before he died, now that he is the only one taking care both the house and the farm.

_*knock knock*_

Granger lit up his eyes, realizing he has been dozing off while brushing one of the horses. He looked where the knocking came from, he noticed a somewhat familiar platinum blonde male peeking inside the barn smiling. The raven abruptly stands up

"Uhh, hi. I apologize if i disturb you, but is this Arthemis' resident?"

Hearing the name makes his heart ache, he took a deep breath before answearing "Yes, im his son, Granger." the Raven replied, in which the blonde responded with a smile, extending his hand.

"Im Dante, i have heard a lot about your family from King Zarith, especially your Father."

People from the Castle? Granger politely shook his hand.

"You have my condolence..." Said Dante which makes the Raven adverted his eyes in silent. "King Zarith knew your father when they were younger, he is a great fighter, shame he doesnt accept to be one of the royal guards."

"He had his own dreams..." Granger finally spoke up, which earned a nod from Dante "That's understandable- also, i actually just want to drop off the Prince's horse here for you to take care of." He said as he pointed outside the barn, a white horse was idling and muching the grass nearby and a brown one is running around the field which actually worries Granger a bit.

The Prince- Prince Alucard? Granger blinked as he stared at Dante, unbelievely. Which the Platinum blonde only chuckles "The Prince is going to be busy with kingdom stuff and his training. He couldnt take care of his horse so i think its the right choice to drop him here."

"Sure... Sure, why not." _Its Prince Alucard, of course i wouldnt deny it_ he thought...

Dante smiled and tossed a pounch to the Raven, presumely a handful of money, which he catch effortlessly in his hand. "Great, i'll leave Harith here for a few weeks, thanks Granger."

Granger watched as the man called the brown horse and drive away from the farm. The raven only shrugged _what a weird guy._ He thought while leading the white horse inside the barn.  
________________________________________

A few days later the Dante guy visited the barn again while wearing Zarith's light trooper armour, iron armour and reddish clothing.

"Boo!"

He said trying to scare Granger from behind abruptly getting a hold of his shoulder, which the raven already aware of his presence is unfazed by it.

"Oh hi Dante." He said pretending to not know he noticed Dante sneaking at him. Dante takes his hands off Granger "How did you know im coming." He asked with a pout.

"You are terrible at sneaking." He said bluntly which makes the other flustered, honestly that could earn a chuckle "Im still in training! Stop laughing."

"I am not." Granger shrugged and walked away from the other to the cupboard, storing his broom "So what brings you here?" The Raven asked as he turned around.

Dante looked at the brown bag straped on his shoulder and let out another bag "Lunch?" He asked with a grin on his face. Granger sees no reason to refuse.

Eversince then the two have been seeing each other frequently for a month, Dante would casually waltz into the Barn and helped him out, he also brings Lunch as Granger would make a cattle of tea and prepare a place under an apple tree for the two of them resting after work.

 _This is nice._ Thought the raven as he lean againt the tree, grinning to himself.

"Tell me about yourself Granger." Dante asked as ge turned his head to the other. "I thought we already past that talk." Granger commented which earned a chuckle from the other "You never really told me about your friends or your relationship with your family."

This is what Granger not prepared, yet he sighed, finding no reason to not answear "Unfortunately i dont have friends... Expect this one man you met at the barn before, i think we are considered brothers than friends since my father picked him up when we were young." The Raven explained.

"You are very fond of your father." Dante commented, Granger responded with a strange look at his face. "You are fond of your father?" he asked back.

Dante shrugged "I do love my father, mother died when she gave birth to me, so i am the only family he had. He may be strict but he always considerate about his son's well being first." He awkwardly smiled

The raven stared at the blonde, Granger never thought of himself being able to befriend anyone, he never expected Dante of all people to reach out to him expecting a friendship. Beside- he is only a housekeeper of his own house and a shadow of his father, even his step sisters doesnt like to associate him as a family, not like Dante who is a soldier, one of Prince's Alucard collegge, an attractive man like him deserve better.

"Hey, Gran, you okay? Your tea is cold." Granger blinked and realized that Dante is currently sitting beside him "Yes... Yes im alright."

 _What is he thinking?_  
______________________________________

_Dammit can you not be insecure..._

Granger sighed as he looked himself at the mirror, touching his own scar on his left eye.

Its been a month since his father's death, it hasnt been easy with his family always bothering him with housework as if he is a their maid, treating him like shit. But remembering what he father said, he have to be strong and fine Dante as sort of comfort in his life.

Speaking of Dante, it reminds him of something. He eyed at the violin hanging behind him on the wall from the mirror. Turning to gaze at it, he walked to the dark brown instrument. Its been awhile since he played it.

He thought for a second before reaching out to play it.

" _Dad, what is that?" Little Granger pointed out to the violin hanging in his Parent's room "Its your Mother's violin, she loved to play that." The child's eyes widen "Can you play it dad?" The child's father chuckles as he nodded, grabbing the Violin. "Im not a professional like your mother, but i do know a song that mom and i loved."_

Granger's hand moved along with his father's in his memories, playing a duet in his mind.

 _"Für Elise is your mum's favorite."_  
______________________________________

**A week later**

"No prince, you have been going out from the castle grounds on your own for only god knows how many."

The blonde prince dressed in Zarith's formal red attire pouted behind the heavy armoured guard infront of him "B-But Tigreal, just let me go for this one time! I promise i wouldnt ran off without permission, pinky promise!" the long haired brunette sighed "And what is the reason this time ?"

The Prince blinked, pausing a little as his cheeks reddening.

"I..."

"Its been a week since that guy you hangout a lot came, where is he anyway?"

"Ask his Captain, Claude. Do you think i know?" Granger said in a blunt tone, which earned the brunette an awkward smile that spelled 'Chill man' written on his face.

After the morning chores done at the household, the two plus Claude's 'partner' monkey Dexter immidietly moved to take care the barn. They just picked up the remaining apples from the trees and now they are feeding the horses. Ussually at this hour, Dante would come by and helped a bit while treating them lunch, Claude ussually alone when Dante came by grabbing Granger from his spot. Like a third wheel, Claude thought to himself.

Why he asked Granger this? The reason is obvious, as someone who have known the raven since he is a child he knows who he feels comfortable with. An introvert like him doesnt really go out to the town unlike Claude. Watching Dante and Granger together makes him realize how much his little brother likes being around the blonde. Perhaps too much for a friend. And Granger's respond to his answear means he tried to deny his feelings. Claude sighed as he stared at Granger.

"What?" The Raven noticed him staring, Claude was about to answear but a familiar metal clicking noise of an armour could be heard in the distant.

"Oh- Hey, can we talk for a second Granger?" The two stared at a certain blonde standing infront of the Barn's entrance, waiting for an answear.

Judging from Dante's expression, Claude expected him to say something about _them_. He turned to Granger "What do you say?" The raven stared back at him then to the Blonde "Okay."

______________________________________

"Great news for my lovely daughters~!"

It is breakfast in Arthermis' Household, the Stepmother Alice grins to herself as she sat at the dining table while Granger prepared her plate.

"What is it Mum?" Miya asked, after munching her bread.

"The King held a Ball for the Prince tomorrow~ everyone in the kingdom are free to come as well." She explained, tho her grin says that there is more, so her other daughter asked "What's the catch?" Selena asked.

"Well... Its also a sort of contest, whoever could win the Prince's heart could have a chance to marry him!" The three burst into excited giggles which the boys only stared at them awkwardly.

It was a pain in the ass for the two males in a family with 3 women in their lifes, especially the demanding and shopaholic ones. And for some reason, Granger is the one who always had to put up with them, is it because he always at home? Is it because Claude already employed? Whatever it is its stupid honestly.

Its the night of the Ball, Claude watched his little brother getting dressed up in a black formal attire. Ussually Granger would be ignoring this kinds of events, but this one is special.

_"There would be a Ball held by the King." Said the Blonde walking beside the raven at the field._

_"And?"_

_"I want you to be there."_

Not that Claude eavesdropping, Granger himself threw his thoughts at him the moment after Dante left. He found it funny how much Granger put his thoughts into it for someone who is always by himself.

_"I'll be there for moral support." Claude smiled then laughed a little._

Claude grinned to himself, damn im a great brother, he thought to himself.

"How do i look?" Granger asked, turning his body to the brunette with a faint blush on his cheeck which could make your heart flutter. "You look amazing!" Claude grinned as he stands up "Are you ready to go?" He asked, Granger nodded before the two headed downstairs.

They head first with the other three family members, all dressed up in typical victorian dress with petticoats. Alice eyed the two coldky "Where are you going ?" She asked.

"We are going to the ball." Claude answeared which earned a shush from the Stepmother "Nobody asked you Claude." Granger looked down as she walked closer, eyeing him up and down "Seriously? You are going to the ball like this?"

"But its my father's-"

"Eww that looks old and ugly." Selena added the comment, Claude opened his mouth again but Alice spoke first "Claude may come with us since he paid himself a quite expensive looking attire."

"Just give up Granger, the Prince wouldnt even bat an eye for a guy, or even you in person." Miya stepped forward with a mocking face. Claude's face is red with anger, but Granger held his arm, holding him back from rampaging. The Brunette stared at the cold expression which holding every emotion back behind his eyes as the other family members mocked him and left them alone in the house.

The Brunette groaned in frusturation as he kick the dust on the kitchen's floor, Granger only rested his head on the table with an emotionless look on his face.

"This is ridiculous! I cant believe they just did that. I cant believe pops marry her and took her kids in!" He clench his fist as Dexter jumped and squeked in frusturation, even the monkey agrees.

"She's always been like that since she dated Dad." Claude unable to comprehend, he havent heard this. Is it because he always away from home to work as a travelling Merchant? He bit his own lips frusturated, he left his only stepbrother on his own. Claude looked at Granger again

"We couldnt give up now! There has to be away you can go!"

"We cant, she'll punish me-"

_Knock knock knock._

The two stares at eachother, who might have come at this hour? The three wouldnt be back untill midnight. The two stands up and answeared the door, just to found a long white haired elf infront of their door.

"What a cozy looking house you have." The elf entered the house uninvited, idling around the house. Rude, Granger would say.

"Do we know you?" Claude is the one spoken first which catches the elf's attention. Turning his body to face them "Ah yes, where are my manners!" The elf cleared his throath before bowing "I am young Granger's fairy Godfather, Estes. I came here to assist Young Granger in his dire situation." The two stared at the white haired elf unbelievely, making Estes rolled his eyes. He pulled out a wand and swing it to the apple on the table, turning it into an apple pie. Dexter immidietly rushed to the apple pie with a spoon on his hand, it jumped excitedly after tasting it.

"That's a one trained monkey." Estes pointed out with a straight face. Granger shrugged the whole unnecessary skits and turned his face to the elf "You said you will help us?" Estes nodded and waved his wand.

"What should we do to not get found out?" Claude asked the elf.

"Easy, crossdressing."

The two blinked "Crossdressing?!" They exclaimed in unison, eyes widen.

"Well, only young Granger crossdressing and you Young Claude could do an adjutant makeover." Estes explained furthe, Granger raised his hand "Why only me?" He asked in a protesting tone.

"Well, this Dante man seems to have a special position in the Kingdom. Believe me, there will be eyes all over you." The elf's responds makes the raven's felt a struck of anxiety, _Attention... People's atentions..._ tho he shrugged the thoughts away, he couldnt dissapoint him.

"Alright, the magic will wear off at the last bell of 12PM, so dont worry about your Father's tuxedo, or your body."

"What do you mean my body-"

Suddenly a piece of table cloth appeared and surrounded Granger and Claude a second after Estes waved his wand. The second wave only applied to Granger which burst with magic dust. The third one the table cloth dissapeared, Claude coughed out loud as the magic dust dissapeared.

"Granger, are you alright- holy mother of dawn." Claude stared at the now a female version of his brother. Long black hair with the white hair parts, he looked smaller than he was before. The typical colour Granger would pick- the red sleeveless dress showed the upper body curves perfectly. And of course an additional long black gloves for Granger's comfort.

"Damn you looking fine brother." He said it in sort of a proud tone. Granger only do a one sided smile as he looked up to Claude "You too." Claude's uniform doesnt really change that much expect it looked more expensive with the gold accessories and decorating with purple jewels. Yet he is pretty much fine! 

"Chop chop, lets get moving. Come on lets find you two a carriage." The Elf quickly walk and exited the house, the two followed behind in the same pace with Dexter resting on Claude's shoulder.

"How do we find a carriage?" Claude asked which Estes bluntly replied "Didnt find one? Make one." he said abruptly turning his body to them, eyeing an apple on the basket. Granger just picked it this afternoon, what's the elf gonna do with it? Turn it into a functional carriage?

Well that's what he did anyways. Claude's jaw dropped "Holy cow you really did it..." Granger seems normal with the whole magical stuff happening around him.

"Next in the list are the horses and the driver." Estes exclaimed. The brunette older brother voluntered to go get the horses at the barn "You stay here alright?" He said while putting down Dexter beside Granger before ran off to the Barn.

While Claude is away, Estes waved his wand at Dexter much to Granger's surprise. "What are you doing?" Estes made a 'You'll see' expression.

In a few second Dexter turned into a human in a dark formal suit, Beastman to be exact. He looked at himself with a widen eyes, Granger is about to say something but Claude already cameback

"D-Dexter?!" He called which the now beastman ran to him, responding to his call. The small Beastman clings unto the owner with a grin on its face "Estes, did you just-"

"Alright! Now for the last addition before you three head out."  
______________________________________

Granger admired the castle view after he stepped out of his carriage. Claude is still instructing the now Beastman Dexter to wait for them at the carriage.

"Are you gonna be alright wearing that crystal highheels?" Claude had finished instructing Dexter now standing beside Granger, pointed at her red crystal heels. "Its comfortable." Said Granger taking deep inhale and exhale.

"Are you ready?" Granger turned to his brother who has a mask on, he responded with a nod.

"Great... Now lets get in."

Everyone in the kingdom seems to be here right now, gathering at the annual ball held for the whole kingdom. Zarith's King also invited other royal families from other kingdoms, like Kastiyan, Land of Dawn and Celestia.

A white haired older man in his early 50's are talking along with ginger haired woman and a purple haired man. "I am gratefull you accepted my invitation, Princess Rafaela, King Zhask, Princess Silvana." He smiled warmly at the two.

The King called Zhask from Kastiyan chuckles "With Pleasure, before i came here, i just hope i dont ran into my boyfriend's Ex." He chuckles, knowing that this Ex is beside him right now.

"You are looking at her right now..." Said Rafaela coldly to Zhask's amusement for her reaction.

While the three are casually talking, Silvanna, the Princess from the Land of Dawn glanced to the side to see Zarith's Prince checking on the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The sudden question startled the Prince, seems like he is too focused "N-no, im just looking at everyone here- i just cant believe how many people can fit in this place." Its technically a lie, judging by him sweating a little. "Anyways- where is my nephew Harith?" he said trying to change the topic.

Silvanna finally understood the situation. The truth is, the King invited her to the ball as an apology because Alucard refused Land of Dawn marriage proposal to marry the king's daughter. She understood why he refused, he is seeing someone. It seems so because he keep checking on the crowd.

"Hey, Alucard. Are you-"

The now busy room filled with people talking to each other, now silenced. Silvanna looked where the crowd's attention is. A woman and a man walking down the stairs, its seems that their attention are on the woman, her magically sparkled dress makes her stand out from everyone. As the masked man helped her walking down the stairs, Prince Alucard already sprinting downstairs, arriving in the middle of the ballroom in a minute.

"Apologies for the incovenience..." a large man with thick horns said in the behalf of the King.

"Dante?" Granger stared at the blonde male infront of him. "Hey..." He said lowly. Before the raven stepped forward, he looked at Claude, which he nodded in respond, letting him go to walk to him.

"You came..."

"I- I couldnt dissapoint you... Im sorry for the extras..." 'Dante' only chuckled, understanding what Granger's talking about. He knows how that the raven doesnt like attention, pretending to be someone else could possibly avoid that

"Say, uhh... Will you do the honor, to have this dance?"

"A dance? O-of course."

Claude watch the two start dancing as the blonde place a hand to Granger's waist, the band starts to play as they moved. He is sure that Granger have learned how to dance before, the way they sync is too magical for him. He couldnt keep a proud grin on his face. As he was staring at the two intently, he got dragged forcely by the collar from behind.

The couple keeps on dancing to the music, Granger smiled at the other as he lifted him up, the audience watched in awe. Which makes 'Dante' chuckled, looking eye to eye at him. When eyes blue like the starry night skies met with eyes crimson like a ruby, the raven swore he could fall into it.

"Who is she?" Silvanna asked, leaning his head to the kings and Princess, staring awely. "I dont know, but she just steal the show." Said Zhask as they watched the prince danced with the mysterious woman in red. _That's who the Prince wanted with..._ Silvanna thought as she smiled, she's glad her father doesnt mad at him for refusing the proposal. If so, she wouldnt be here witnessing a couple falling into each other.

The music stopped and so are they, the two bowed as the crowd clapped.

"Mom, who is she?" Somewhere in the crowd, the trio watched them with their eyes widen "I dont know but it doesnt go well with us." Alice whispered to her two daughters "Her dress are so Pretty, i cant even." "And how pretty she is." Alice shushed Miya and Selena up as she tapped on their shoulder "Shhh, concentrate. Our main goal is the Prince. Now get out there!" Selena squirmed "B-but nobody asked us to dance-" Alice sighed as he turned to the nearby men "Excuse me Gentlemen, may i present my daughters on the stage? Miya and Selena." The two awkwardly shakes hand with the men. "Now off you go!" Couples start to fill into the dance floor, music start to play again. Granger and 'Dante' happily dance again with the crowd.

After the dance floor filled with People, 'Dante' leaned to the other's ear "Come with me, i have a place to show you." 'Dante' pulled Granger away from the room into a door leading to the hallway for the palace's Garden.  
______________________________________

The two walked alongside the empty castle hallway. Granger stopped infront of a portrait of 'Dante' and Zarith's King. "You said you were a Soldier when we first met." He said starting a conversation as he looked at the painting before turning his head to the Prince. "In my defense, i am training as a soldier." He said a little embarrassed about hiding his identity.

"That means you also lied about your name?" Granger asked. "Not really, Father named me Dante but Mother liked Alucard better, being Dante is more free than being Alucard... Im kinda attached to that name." The Prince shyly advert his gaze,Granger doesnt mind the prince lying about his identity, he understood being in the royal family walking around town is just inviting attention. A guy like him especially.

The two now moved on the castle's garden, the raven noticed that if this is prince Alucard then... "Are people going to miss you at the ball?" He asked once again, the blonde only shrugged "I dont like being there actually... The King tried to pair me up with Princess Silvanna for the advantages, even if i already refused it." The raven noticed how he shifted to Father and the King when talking about himself "For whose advantages to be exact?" The questions actually make the blonde chuckles a little "Even so, Father is a wise and kind ruler. But i dont want to marry someone i dont love." He said as he turned his gaze to Granger, he swore he felt butterfly in his stomach.

"Come on, over there! I havent showed anyone about this place." Said Alucard pointing to a door behind a giant bush.

Meanwhile at the castle, the previous man with thick black horns walking in the otherside of the hallway heading to the balcony with another man with long brown hair. "Oh for Zarith's sake, who is that woman?" He said as they passed the guards whose checking the guests names on the ground trying to find who the mysterious woman is. Alice who overheard the conversation followed them secretly.

"Everyone said that she is a Princess, that's good right, Lord Thamuz?" Said Tigreal as they arrived at the empty balcony. Thamuz slightly groaned in annoyance "Its not that, i promised Dawn's King that Alucard is going to marry Princess Silvanna." He exclaimed, rubbing his temple.

Tigreal just shrugged him "Well, like i said. Its good if she is a Princess." Thamuz is not having it, when he turned around to leave the Captain royal Guard, Alice walked in pretending she just passing by there. "Forgive me your grace, i didnt meant to intrude." She said while bowing "No, its alright. You have to forgive me madam." He said bowing slightly, when he was about to leave, she tapped his shoulder "Your secret is safe with me." She said as she smirked at him, seemingly she knows what to do next to reach her goal.

Back the the two again, the raven looking around the place with a sense of familiarity. "I remember this place..." He remembers being in this place with his mother before she got sick. She would teach him various things like in a school, they would play together and do gardening. Being in there brings a lot of memories.

"You have been here before?" Alucard asked, raising an eyebrow. "When i was a child." Granger looked around once again, everything is still in place, the foutain in the middle, the gardening spot he remembered now full of red roses. And the giant tree with the swing- the swing.

Alucard noticed where his eyes wondered, he smiled "May i?" The raven hesitantly sat on the swing before Alu pushed "Your mom knows this place?" He asked as the raven swung. "I dont know the details, but she works in the castle before... I dont have many memories with her..." Granger looked down sadly, which catches the Prince's attention. He doesnt know the feeling of losing parents in his life, he grew up without a mother and a busy father, he sighed shrugging off the thoughts. Then he heard something fell to the ground, Granger's shoes fell off. As a gentleman he picked it up for him.  
"May i-"

"S-sure." Granger lifted his dress a little for the prince to wear him his shoes. The red crystal heel perfectly fits into his feet. Alucard looked uo at him and smiled "Say uh... Granger, Would you be my boyfriend?"

Granger widened his eyes at the prince, he is not ready for that question at all. He came here with Dante the soldier in mind, but this time he is facing his country's Prince. He will inherit the throne, which means...

"Your highness, I-"

_The magic will wear off at the last bell rings at 12PM_

______________________________________

Claude is dragged to the floor by a cloacked figure. They finally let him go after arriving to what it seems outside the castle building. The brunette groaned as he looked up to his kidnapper. "What the hell man?!" he once again groaned while standing up, brushing off the dirt on his cloths.

The figure takes off their hood, revealing a short haired brunette. Claude widenned his eyes, remembering who it was "Y-you are my father's friend! What are you doing here?!" He said pointing at the man. "Hello young master, i am here sent by my lord to give you this." The brunette hand out a small black box to Claude. "What is it?"

"Its a surprise. Its best to open it at an important event." Said the cloack man with a cold stare. Claude is about to ask which important event, but he heard someone calling for him from afar.

"Brother! Where are you?!"

_Its Granger!_

Finally noticing the bell, the cloack person nodded "Ah, that's my queue. Till we met again." The man dissapeared in a blink leaving him speechless, yet Claude have to go catch his brother before the magic wears off. The brunette ran to where he suspects the voice coming from.

"Where are you going?!"

"I have to go! They might see me!"

"Who are they you talking about?!"

Granger ran to the stairs to the castle's gate with the Prince tailing behind him. He tripped on a few last steps down the stair, slipping off one of the heels. Alucard panicked calling out for him, before he could help him Claude is already there picking Granger up bridal style.

"You alright? Come on, lets get out of here." He said before whistling, calling his Partner to come to them. Tigreal and Lord Thamuz who saw what happened, commanded the guards to after them.

Halfway from the Carriage, Claude and Granger stumbled upon the King Zarith himself. Claude stopped abruptly "Where are you two going? The ball is not over yet." Said the King with a smile on his face.

"Your majesty, i'm just sending my bro-err sister home, if that's alright" Said Claude panicked a little.

"Ah i see, its understandable. i do hope you two had fun her-" Suddenly they heard the sound of horses feet coming towards them. Its dexter without the carriage.

"Its gone!" Said Dexter as he arriaved infront of them, startling the King. Claude cursed under his breath, taking Granger to one of the horses.

"There they are!" One of the guards shouted, the King only stared at them.

"Forgive us for interupting the ball your highness, your son is an incredibly kind gentleman and i want you to know that he loved you dearly your majesty." Said Granger as Claude sat infront of him riding the horse. The King only blinked at the sudden exclamation. He watched the two drive away with the guards chasing them.

Tigreal and Lord Thamuz walked to the Prince whose picking up the red crystal heel. "What was that?" Tigreal asked. "I dont know, but i must catch up-" Lord Thamuz held out a hand to stop the Prince "Let the guards handle it, Prince. Your father needs you there." Said the taller man commanding the soldiers to take their horses.

"Just hold on everyone, we'll think of something!" Said the brunette almost panicking.

"We should take a shortcut throught the woods." Suggested the raven, Claude took Granger's hand so he could control the horse instead of him "You know the drill, you had the idea, do it yourself first!" The raven just rolled his eyes as he lead the horses to the woods with maximum speed.

Lord Thamuz and the other guards lost them.  
______________________________________

**A few days later**

That night the two brothers arrived home safely with a few scraths. They are quick on their hands, hiding the evidents that they attended the ball. Granger kept the one of the crystal heel under the floor board of his room, he must have dropped one of the heels at the castle when he tripped.

The two sisters in the morning talked about their experiences at the Ball to the oldest brother Claude, seems like they dont mind the mysterious woman stealing the show. While Granger are cooking in the kitchen, the ussual cold expression sometimes changed to a small grin as he listened to them. Little did he knew that Alice is watching him suspiciously.

One morning, Claude and the trio came back from the market. Alice seems pumped up about something. Apparently in a few days the kingdom announced a search party to find the mysterious woman the Prince danced with, how do they find it? With a crystal red heels that she left, which means trying every woman's foot in the kingdom.

Claude laughed inside because the shoe doesnt belong to any woman.

The morning before the search party came. Alice is looking around Granger's room when he is doing the laundry, nothing suspicious at first but she saw something shiny under one of the floor boards. She pulled it up easily since the nails seems already gone. As she suspected, she pulled out the Red crystal shoe out.

"S-stepmother?" Alice looked up to see Granger wide eyed staring at the shoe in her hands. She stands up securing the shoe as Granger tried to snatch it from her hands. "Give it back!" He said staring coldly at her.

Alice is immune by the stare, laughed at it "So it is you who were at the Ball. The mysterious woman who stole the Prince's heart." she smirked as the male stopped at his track.

Selena passed by Granger's room only to heard all the commotion inside. She saw the crystal red shoe her mother is holding, its the exact same shoe the Mysterious Woman wore! Why is it in her mother's hand and in Granger's room... To be honest, when she saw the woman, she felt a strong sense of familiarity, is it because...

"The search party is going to be here in a few hours, i dont want you to out there showing your face. You'd bring shame to this family."

Selena ran away sneakingly as her mother locked Granger's room, trapping him inside. Knowing this truth she just couldnt....

A few hours had passed, Granger grew wary of the situation as he saw a grup of soldiers arriaved at the doorstep. He couldnt hear what his Stepmother, Lord Thamuz and Captain Tigreal is talking.

Once again he couldnt do anything, _so this is it..._ The raven sighed sadly, curling into a ball. He is all by himself again, back to square one. 

Downstairs Alice were introducing her daughters to the two members of the kingdom. The guards presented one of the red shoes to them. Miya seems enthusiastic about trying it, but Selena doesnt.

"Let me try it!" Miya said excitedly as she tried to insert her feet into, sadly the shoes are too big for her. "Alright Selena, your turn." Alice said with a smile on her face. The purple haired woman looked hesistant as she stared at the red heel, her younger sister looked up at her "You alright sis?"

"Yes, yes i am." She said as she finally slipping her feet to the heel. It also doesnt fit on her.

"So, that's all the woman we checked in the kingdom." Said Captain Tigreal, Lord Thamuz seems relieved about it "It seems so, lets report back to the Prince shall we." Lord Thamuz looked at Alice with a smirk which only makes Selena worry.

Tigreal noticed the expression the purple haired makes, peaking his interest. "Whats wrong miss? Do you have something in mind." He asked, catching her attention.

"I knew where the woman is."

The information shocked everyone in the room especially Lord Thamuz and Alice.

"Where is she miss?" Asked the Captain in a serious tone.

"She is upstairs." Selena answered, Miya perked her head up "Isnt brother Granger the only one upstairs?"

Lord Thamuz sighed "The keyword is Woman, miss. Your brother isnt, lets just go Tigreal." The Captain nodded as they exited the house, Selena called them again following them outside "Listen to me! My stepbrother is the mysterious woman you are looking for, he had the other half of the crystal shoes." Alice is silently trying to shut her up by making excuses, but one thing they didnt expected is a disguise.

"Forgive me your grace, my daughter didnt take her pills today." She saids which offended the purple haired woman. "I am not crazy mom!"

"She is not crazy."

A familiar voice came from one of the guards, which startled everyone. Its the Prince's voice. One of the guards at the front gett off from his horse, walking closer to the Captain and lord while taking off his helmet.

"Your highness."

Alucard gently smiled to Lord Thamuz "So lets see, i see you rejecting a clue that helps me find the person im looking for." He said, looking at him, making the other sweats. "But your majesty, they are talking about a man, not a woma-"

"I never said to find a woman, Thamuz." Said the Prince bluntly which shuts the Lord up. Satisfied with the expression he makes Alucard tapped the Captain's shoulder "So lets check this clue alright?"  


Granger walked downstairs along with Alice, he didnt understand what's happening, but Alucard is right in the middle of the living room with the other half of the shoe he lost.

"Your highness, what's the meaning of this if i may ask?" He asked politely. Alucard stepped forward. "Your older sister said that you may be the Mysterious woman who danced with me at the ball night." Granger seems surprised to that, he turned to Selena who sympatheticly looked back at him. Strange...

"What if i say no?" He answeared in a subtle mocking tone, and what's with his question? He definitely knew who i am even when i crossdressed. Thought the raven, but he just goes along with it. 

Alucard chuckles "Let the shoe decide if its you or not."

"But your majesty, im only an orphan farmer and you are a prince and we are both males. Its just..."

"I dont care about those, what i care is the person, that's what matter the most." Alucard smiled to him, asking once again, Granger's permission. The raven finally gave in, sitting on one of the counchs as Alucard bend in one knee infront of the other, the shoe in hand.

_It fits perfectly_

"See? That wasnt so bad, Granger." He smiled at the other widely, he seems to be really happy considering the shocking faces everyone makes.

Granger almost couldnt contain his feelings when the other smiled like an idiot "Shut up, you knew who i am that night. What's with all that unnecessary search party?" the raven pointed out.

"I thought its quite dramatic, and shows how much you are important to me." The two stared at eachother lovingly, leaning to eachother to kiss.

"Granger! You home?! I saw an army of cavalries outside and i- Oh."

But it was abruptly interrupted with a certain older brunette.

Claude stared at the two almost kissing men on the living room counch infront of the whole family in plus one of the Lords and the Captain Royal Guard? Holy hell that's a lot of gut. 

"Oh brother..."

Alucard just laughed it off

______________________________________

**Epilogue**

The news about the newly couple's marriage widespread quickly around the Kingdom. Everyone is welcomed on attending the royal wedding between Prince Alucard and Granger. Its the happiest day for them, but who else is super happy about it?

That'a right, Older brother Claude the Wingman master.

"Stop it, you are ruining the suit" Granger rolled his eyes as Claude hugged him thightly. "My little bro is getting married and im the one sending him off!" He said whole sobbing happy tears.

A woman chuckles behind them "I'm not surprised Claude isnt the one to marry first." The two looked back to find Selena. Apparently after the whole search party thing, Alice and Thamuz dissapeared from the country leaving the two sisters alone. The sisters and Granger are met with each other's terms, he found out what their mother had done to them, forcing them into a toxic step siblings relationships. The raven accepted them back as a family.

"You guys! Come on. They are waiting for the bride!" Its Miya who came into the room, shooing them off to get ready. Granger chuckles lightly, seeing how everything turned out just fine.

When he walked to the isle with Claude sending him off, he saw the love in his life, the same blue eyes as the starry night skies. Alucard smiled at him sweetly, Granger is ready for this moment.

He is ready to not be alone again.  
______________________________________

Claude saw the same brunette guy he met at his Brother's wedding, drinking. Wearing a formal suit that everymen would wear. He decided to catch up to him, when he goes near he couldnt help to noticed the ring he wore... Its too familiar...

"Hey." Claude greeted him.

"Hello Claude, i apologize for the way i acted a year ago at the ball. Lets start over, my name is Gusion, pleased to meet you." Gusion extended his hand, which Claude gladly shook.

"Uh yeah cool, by the way. Are you wearing my mother's wedding ring?"

"I uhh..." Gusion's cheeck flushed red, he cleared his throath "Why dont you open the box i gave you?"

And with that the brunette left Claude alone to figure what happened.

The result may shock them to find out that their father is actually still alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you? Feeling mad? Please be mad :"D. I know this is a bad fic thank you for bearing with me till the end.


End file.
